dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Conroy
Kevin Conroy voiced Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero, The Batman/Superman Movie, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, Batman: Gotham Knight,Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Justice League: Doom, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Batman: Assault on Arkham, Batman: The Killing Joke, Batman and Harley Quinn and Justice League vs. The Fatal Five. He also voiced Thomas Wayne in Batman vs. Robin. Significant roles *Lysander in A Midsummer Night's Dream (1982) *Ted Kennedy in Kennedy (1983) *Chase Kendall in Search for Tomorrow (1984-1985) *Bart Fallmont in Dynasty (1985-1986) *Capt. Rusty Wallace in Tour of Duty (1987-1988) *Daryl Mead in Cheers (1989-1990) *Bruce Wayne/Batman and Dr. Thomas Wayne (voices) in Batman: The Animated Series (1992–1995) *Dr. David Dunkle in Rachel Gunn, R.N. (1992) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) *Col. Tom Valdoon in Island City (1994) *Steve Gilman in The Office (1995) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in The Batman/Superman Movie (1996) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1999) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in The New Batman Adventures (1997–1999) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) *Bruce Wayne (voice) in Batman Beyond (1999–2001) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in The Zeta Project (2001) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Justice League (2001–2004) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Static Shock (2002-2004) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Justice League Unlimited (2004–2006) *John Grayson (voice) in The Batman (2006) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) *Bellacus (voice) in Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Batman: Arkham Asylym (2009) *Batman of Zur-En-Arrh and Phantom Stranger (voices) in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Batman: Arkham City (2011) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Justice League: Doom (2012) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in DC animated short Tales Of Metropolis (2013) *Batman in Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voice) in Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) *Batman in Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) Quotes *"Bruce Wayne is Batman. He became Batman the instant his parents were murdered. Batman needs Bruce, however hollow that identity feels to him from time to time. Bruce keeps Batman human." *"In ''Justice League, there are often episodes where I'll have four or five lines, where in Batman: The Animated Series I was used to having the entire script to create a portrait of the character. When you only have a few lines it's much more difficult." *"''The temptation is to over-act because you feel such an obligation to completely flesh out the character in just the two or three lines you have and you have to resist that temptation and trust the fact that you know the character so well. That if you just inhabit him, and speak truthfully, it will resonate with the audience. But it is harder to do because the temptation is push it when you're sharing the stage with lots of other actors." External Links *Kevin Conroy on the DCAU Wiki *Kevin Conroy on the Batman Wiki Category:Superman/Batman: Public Enemies cast Category:Superman/Batman: Apocalypse cast Category:Batman: Gotham Knight cast Category:Justice League: Doom cast Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox cast Category:Batman: The Animated Series cast Category:Batman: Mask of the Phantasm cast Category:Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero cast Category:The Batman/Superman Movie cast Category:Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman cast Category:Batman: The Cat and the Claw cast Category:Batman: Two-Face cast Category:Batman: Feat of Clay cast Category:Batman: Robin's Reckoning cast Category:Batman: Heart of Steel cast Category:Batman: Shadow of The Bat cast Category:Batman: The Demon's Quest cast Category:Justice League (animated series) cast Category:Justice League: Secret Origins cast Category:Justice League: The Savage Time cast Category:Justice League: Starcrossed cast Category:Justice League Unlimited cast Category:Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing cast Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis cast Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer cast Category:Batman Beyond cast Category:Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker cast Category:Batman Beyond: Rebirth cast Category:Batman Beyond: Curse of the Kobra cast Category:Batman Beyond: The Call cast Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham cast Category:DC Animated Film Universe cast Category:Batman vs. Robin cast Category:Batman: The Killing Joke cast Category:Batman and Harley Quinn cast Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five cast Category:DC Animated Universe cast